


Wet Cat

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Sexual Tension, slight biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Wet Dog. I figured that Cullen deserved at least one "checkmate".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Cat

Previously: [Wet Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5214008)

 

Selena collapsed on the floor of her chamber after leaping into it from the balcony. She wheezed, cursing her stupidity and frankly her pervertedness. A brief flash of joy zipped through her mind; she felt like a teenager again. The sound of someone approaching immediately reminded Selena of all the times she got caught and was severely punished in her youth. She hopped to her feet and darted towards her dresser; it was a risky plan, but it could work.

 

She skillfully unbuttoned her top and tossed it on the floor just as Cullen appeared in her peripheral. The air made her shiver and she whipped her head around as if she were shocked to see someone enter her chamber. 

 

“Cullen?” She gasped and that was enough for the Commander to turn on his heel.

 

A twang of guilt went off in Selena’s gut when she saw how respectful Cullen was; a lot more than her. The fear of witnessing his outrage soon overpowered any desire to confess her peeping. She had seen him get angry, but it was never directed at her. Their relationship was budding and Selena didn’t want it rotting at the root with a bad argument.

 

‘ _ Then you should’ve just walked away, Selena _ .’ The Inquisitor snarled to herself as she went to grab a fresh shirt. ‘ _ But no, let’s gawk at his huge— _ ’ She cut off her thought with a vigorous shake of her head. After she slipped into a new shirt, she turned and caught herself admiring Cullen’s back. 

 

“I apologize, I wasn’t expecting—I didn’t mean any disrespect.” He stammered and fidgeted.

 

‘ _ Should I tell him? _ ’ Selena cleared her throat and swallowed down the rising guilt. “Y-you can turn around now, Cullen.” She cringed how pitched her tone was; the guilt was finding its way up.

 

She bit her inner cheek as Cullen approached her. Still, she managed to give him a warm smile and maintain eye contact. She had to sell it like Cassandra did. Selena focused on the waviness of Cullen’s damp hair, instead of his eyes. 

 

“Are you feeling ill, Selena?” 

 

The Inquisitor balked at the question and she made the mistake of reacting instead of responding. She could feel Cullen’s searching gaze and she struggled meeting his eyes. “I attempted at a nap, but I had a bad dream.” Selena’s tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as the lie slunk out. 

 

“I know how that goes.” Cullen murmured and put his hands on Selena’s shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Selena shook her head. “Did you have something to discuss?” She smirked. “Or were you just stopping by to show me your new outfit?” 

 

Cullen chuckled and released Selena from his touch. “There was something I wanted to bring to your attention.” He ran a hand through his hair, still attempting at taming it. “It’s about Cole. I think he was spying on us.”

 

“Did you see him at the stables?” Selena crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“Not exactly, but Cassandra claimed he may have been there for some of her books.” Cullen answered, his brow furrowing. “Strangest thing though, it didn’t feel like Cole. Usually, I sense more of a disturbance, this…” He drifted off and Selena’s heart rate rose tenfold.

 

‘ _ Oh no. _ ’ Selena began sweating as she realized that he was connecting the dots.

 

When Cullen locked eyes with Selena, her legs almost gave out. 

 

“How did you know we were in the stables?” He whispered it loud enough for only the both of them to hear.

 

“Cassandra warned me earlier today that you’d be using the stables as a bathing area—” She choked when Cullen closed the distance between them and she looked away from his penetrating gaze. 

 

“Those accommodations were done while you and your party, including Cassandra, were out in Crestwood.” Cullen lowered his tone. “How did you know it was a bathing area, Selena?”

 

“Damn.” Selena hissed and went invisible. 

 

‘ _ That tone wasn’t threatening, but damn it was something. _ ’ She thought as she took a few steps backward. ‘ _ Okay, don’t let your excitement make you jittery, Selena. Stillness is key. _ ’ 

 

“That’s exactly what I thought.” Cullen growled and his face turned a deep crimson. “You, you were watching me the entire time.” He sputtered while scanning the room. “And you were going to act like Cole did it?” 

 

Selena held her breath, the only way past him was to the left, and darted. The moment before she passed him, she knew she wasn’t going to make it. He snapped into action so fast, Selena blanked out for a couple moments. When she felt herself being lifted off the ground, she let out a scream and began flailing.

 

Her invisibility wore off, but that was the least of her worries. Selena elbowed Cullen in the side, which he took without flinching. He only grunted and held onto the arm responsible for hitting him. She kicked the air in front of her, panic motivating her.

 

“Selena, I’m not going to hurt you.” Cullen murmured against her ear. 

 

“Put me down!” Selena begged. 

 

Immediately, Cullen obliged and set Selena on her feet, but he kept his arm around her waist. “I won’t hurt you, ever.” He stated firmly. “I’m going to let go, but please don’t run.” 

 

Selena nodded and sighed shakily when she was released. “I was reading in the stable’s rafters. I was so focused on the book that I didn’t even know there were people below bathing.” She blurted and hung her head low. “I should’ve left, but then I saw you and…” She bit her lip, too ashamed to continue and her face burned.

 

“You watched me.” Cullen spoke softly. 

 

“I shouldn’t—” Selena gasped. 

 

Cullen had embraced her from behind and made sure their bodies were touching. “But you did, Selena.” He rumbled, causing the both of them to vibrate.

 

‘ _ Maker’s breath, there’s that tone again. _ ’ She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. There was another type of tension growing in her belly, which only increased her shame more. ‘ _ He’s not going to hurt me, but I know he’s doing something to me. _ ’ She let loose a strangled cry when Cullen started nuzzling her neck. 

 

“How did you stay so silent up there in the rafters?” Cullen murmured against Selena’s dark skin. 

 

“B-believe me, it was v-very hard.” She rasped.

 

The Commander chuckled. “Did you like the view?” He ended the question by planting a light kiss just beneath her jawline.

 

A shaky “mmhmm” was the only response Selena could manage. Her mind was swimming and she became more lost when Cullen lightly grazed his teeth on her neck. Then a sharp chill ran down her back from the absence of his body heat.

 

“Cullen, what are you--” She turned around and saw Cullen scowling. 

 

“I have to go.” He said in his usual tone and smiled sheepishly. “When I was heading over here, I told a few of Leliana’s scouts to seek out Cole by any means necessary. I have to call them off.” 

 

Selena gaped in stunned silence as Cullen furthered himself from her. Though she did have legitimate concern for Cole, for a split moment she cursed the lie surrounding his involvement at the stables. She cursed herself for getting riled up by Cullen’s words, his touch, even how he smelled. 

 

“Oh and Selena,” Cullen called out before he descended the stone stairs. “Sweet dreams.” He winked at her and quickly made his exit. 

 

‘ _ He was playing with me? _ ’ Selena shook her head and huffed. Her ears perked when she heard the sound of Cullen stumbling down the stairs and she grinned. ‘ _ A good attempt, I’ll give him that. _ ’ 

 

Selena stared at her bed, the butterflies in her stomach still fluttering. She idly rubbed the side of her neck that received a lot of attention and sighed. “Sweet dreams indeed, Commander.” She grumbled, though she kept her lopsided smile. 


End file.
